There Goes My Baby
by Evry1Begs2IfYuSeekAMe
Summary: Eric Northman is relishing in the joys of his first love.Only she wont say she loves him back,she cant;She's too broken.Eric is determined to let Sookie know how much her loves her no matter what it takes.Rated m for future smut&language - read&review pls
1. Intro

**There Goes My Baby**

" _I've been waiting all day to wrap my hands around your waist and kiss your face ,wouldn't trade this feeling for nothing ;not even for a minute"_

_Usher-There Goes My Baby_

_**EPOV**_

I sit here patient. Waiting. I know Sookie is trying to deal with the weight of a serious relationship. Me and Sookie have been dating for over six months. We have been physically intimate. But when it comes to expressing her emotion with words she shuts down. I can feel that Sookie loves me. With every touch, every kiss. I feel the love and adoration with the way she molds her lips to mine. But its not the same. I need to hear it. I need her to tell me she loves me, like I tell Sookie I love her every time I see her.

I want to progress to a new emotional level in our relationship, to make it stronger. And who knew id be the one of the relationship to be pushing for the "I Love You's"? I knew that Sookie had past pain. And that the first time she ever expressed her love for one of her boyfriends it blew up in her face.

But im not that guy. I love Sookie Stackhouse with every fiber of my being. She's the first think I think about in the morning. The last before I go to sleep. She is literally the only reason I get up some days im always so anxious to see her, touch her, kiss her, make love to her, to run my fingers through her silky honey blond her,Sookie is my first and last love. I know ill never love a woman as much as I love her. If only she could see that's there has never been with a woman that has felt so right in my embrace. You can ask any of my ex's;Eric Northman does not cuddle. But the first time I made love to Sookie I couldn't do anything but hold her close and not want to let her go. I felt like I couldn't bear the weight of our separation after such an intimate experience. I have to make Sookie see how important she is to me. I have to.

***The idea of this story comes from Usher's song **_**There Goes My Baby**_** it's a really cute song. Its been stuck in my head for god knows how long you read this you should listen to the song, it's the sweetest going to post it on my profile…well the link any ways lol.I was just trying to get the idea out there about the story,im thinking about making most of this story from Eric's pov,because he is trying to convince Sookie to let go of her past and thangs lol.**

***any questions or suggestions(that would be greatly appreciated) please don't hesitate to pm me!) (:**


	2. There Goes My Baby

**There Goes My Baby Chpt.1**

"_And I'll sit here as long as it takes to get you all alone"_

_- Usher -There Goes My Baby_

**

* * *

**_***warning this is a little lemony lol and thanks to my beta Northwoman she is amazing! And she has been a great deal of help!(:**_

_**EPOV**_

Sookie is a pure vision of beauty. I have never been so obsessed with being in someone's company. Sookie and I have been going out for a year now. Today is our anniversary, and it just happens to fall on Sookie's favorite holiday; Valentine's Day. I went to get Sookie to tell her I remembered. For some reason as I pulled up to Sookie's house I felt nervous. I knocked on the door and stepped back waiting for Sookie to answer the door.

"Eric! Hey!"Sookie stated as she swung the door open. I could only hang my mouth open in awe. Sookie was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She was wearing grey sweats and a pink tank top. But looking at her now I still couldn't help drinking in the sight of her. The sight of Sookie's beautiful exposed shoulders went straight to my groin. And her beautiful exposed throat, open, awaiting me to sink my teeth into it. Sookie Stackhouse was absolutely delectable.

"Uhm…Hi…Sookie"I replied gruffly, trying not to let Sookie see the hard-on that was beginning to show through my trousers. I subtly adjusted myself and stepped into Sookie's home taking a look at Sookie's beautiful rear end as she shut the door.

"Why are you here Eric?" I can't believe it, she actually thought I forgot.

"I'm here to show you how beautiful you are, how delicious you taste; how gorgeous you look when you're coming on my fingers. I want to make you scream and writhe in ecstasy. I want to show you how much I want my lips on your succulent nipp…"I was knocked off balance as Sookie threw herself on me, attacking my lips, and pushing me on the couch, climbing on top of me.

"I've been thinking about you all day Eric, just thinking about your long hard shaft gets me soaking wet," she whispered, trailing kisses up my throat, nibbling under my chin just how I liked it. She continued to kiss up my neck until she reached my lips and slipped her tongue in my mouth. I groaned in response and slid my hands up her thighs, stopping where her sweat pants were rolled down. I began tracing circles around the waist band, causing Sookie to arch her back into my hand at the sensation.

I loved being with Sookie, she was so responsive, and I had barely touched her yet. I flipped Sookie over, and flicked on the light sitting next to the couch. "I want to watch your face as I make you come, Sookie."Sookie's nipples tightened at my words. I grinned; knowing she wasn't wearing a bra.

I leaned over and pulled Sookie's tank top off, then traced my fingers around her breasts, purposely avoiding the tight buds that needed my attention. Sookie began writhing in frustration. She was so sexy.

"Eric….Please." Sookie panted with impatient longing.

"Please what Lover? Please fuck you? Please pinch my tight little nipples? Are those the words you're looking for?" I replied as I pinched and pulled on Sookie's right breast.

"..Yes!.."Sookie moaned. I grinned like the bastard I was. Sookie was truly an ego booster. I lowered my lips to her left breast and began flicking my tongue across her tight buds.

"Eric… Fuck… I need you… I… I… ahh… can't take this anymore," she whimpered. The sound went straight to my cock.

"How Sookie? Do you want my fingers in that juicy pussy of yours?" I purred as I tugged Sookie's pants down her legs, pulling her panties with them. I rubbed my fingers across her folds, teasing her.

"Is that what you want Sookie?"

"Yes!" she cried as I eagerly slipped one of my fingers inside of her, moving my fingers at an agonizingly slow pace; Her juices began spilling onto my fingers. She arched her back and bucked against my finger.

"Mmm I knew you would like this, Sookie." I said as I slipped another finger in.

She was moaning and scratching my exposed forearms as I increased the speed of my fingers in her, adding a third as I felt her beginning to tighten around my fingers. I began rubbing my thumb on her swollen clit, increasing the delicious friction.

"Eric… Ahh… Fuck… Shit… Yes… Ahh… God. Eric!" She screamed as she clenched around my three fingers.

"Mmmm"I growled as I pulled my three fingers out, sucking her cream off each finger individually as I stared into Sookie's chocolate brown eyes.

I audibly heard her gulp as she reached for the obvious tent my hard dick was making in my skin tight black jeans. "No Sookie" stated as I swatted her hand away.

She looked confused as she looked at me. "Why Eric?"

"Everything is about you today lover, as it is to me everyday, of course. But today is our anniversary. I'm here to celebrate you." Tears pricked the corner of her eyes, but she wiped them away before they would spill over.

"I thought you forgot." She whispered.

"I could never forget anything that has to do with you Sookie, you are my life now." The tears began freely falling down her face.

Sookie sat up throwing herself at me. "I swear Eric, you are so sweet. I feel like I don't deserve you sometimes, this being one of those times. I mean look at me – I'm a mess." She laughed as she pulled me in for a peck on the lips. As soon as our lips met I instantly deepened the kiss, pulling away and holding onto her tear stricken face.

"If anything, I don't deserve you, Sookie. You deserve every bit of love that ever comes your way. I mean that, you are one of the most loving, forgiving and caring people I know. If anyone deserves to be loved, and treated like a queen, it's you." I stated, looking into her milk chocolate eyes.

"Eric, you're such a sweetie pie. You're the sweetest guy I've ever been with. I never had a guy be so good to me."

"Well lover, your pie is even sweeter." I stated as I wiggled my eyebrows and lowered my hand to cup her heat.

"Eric…"Sookie whispered, throwing her head back in ecstasy.

"Sookie, if you continue reacting this way we'll never leave this house" I growled.

"Then don't leave."

"We have to Lover, I have reservations for dinner. It is the day of love after all. I'm not going to keep you inside, I want to show off how lucky I am So get dressed kitten." I lightly smacked her delectable rump as she stood up.

"Alright, Alright"She mumbled swaying her hips to the stairs. Obviously not knowing she had me under her spell. "Eric" she said turning around momentarily breaking me out of my trance. "You look nice tonight" she whispered shyly, her cheeks slightly tinted with pink.

"You too doll." I winked. She looked at her state of dress, or lack of and bounded up the stairs to get changed. Sookie was just too cute.

I adjusted the painful throbbing in my trousers. Everytime I managed to look at Sookie, my cock automatically got hard. If I wasn't trying to satisfy Sookie I would have bent her over the arm of her couch and fucked her brains out. We needed to try that sometime. Man she really needs to hurry up before I go upstairs and ravage her.

I urged mini Eric to take a nap as I waited for my baby to come downstairs so I could spend the rest of my evening showing my love for her.

***Lol I didn't think I was going to put the whole fingering bit in here. But I just had to show Eric couldn't resist helped me with lots of those dirty words in here lol. I'll update soon. Everytime I think about writing this story I listen to **_**there goes my baby**_**! Lol I love the idea for this story and I love Eric Northman! Lol he's a sexy beast… Mmm 3 lol! Updates soon! I promise (:**


	3. Mystery Hate

_**Hey Guys.! Long time no type. Lol Inspiration has stricken me in the oddest of ways. But hey I wont go there [: Iam Mucho Sorry For Not Updating Since The Summer. I Just Wasn't Satisfied With The Way I Had Planned To Write The Story. I Decided To Im Gunna Change Shit Around A Gunna Cut A Little Of The Lovie Dovie and Make It This Is Still A Love Story Between Eric*sigh* & Sookie. Im Just Gunna Try To Bring Just A Little Bit Of Mystery Into It And Make It Interesting. And Please Don't Hate Me For The Short Gunna Update Pretty Soon. I Just Wanna Get This Out Before I Loose It.**_

_**~iLy Guys.. And Srry If That Was So Long.!And Thanks To My Beta Northwoman.. [: Tht Girl Is Effing Amazing.!She Makes My Writing Pretty.. lol**_

_**

* * *

**_I can't believe it. I can't believe this bitch cheated on me. I'm so angry . My left hand won't stop shaking. I can't even drive correctly. I need to calm down. I need a drink. I make a U-turn on my way down Hummingbird road and make my way to Merlotte's. As I pull my Hyundai Sonata onto the gravel parking lot I see that bitch's brother. It's taking everything in me not to kill that mother fucker for even being related to that bitch. The pocket knife in my trousers is burning me. Begging me to use it on someone, somebody, and soon.

I watch him stagger drunkenly to his truck with some random slut. I bet she's the dirtiest bitch he could find. Because that's exactly what he is. He finally manages to get his key into the lock of his truck, and he falls into the seat of the truck, pulling the slut with him. He starts the truck and sloppily pulls out of the parking lot onto the road making his way home.

I have to take out my anger on someone. I follow him. . He is too drunk to even notice me. Dumbass. I'm surprised he hasn't killed himself yet. He pulls into his driveway. I pull onto the side of the road and wait. That bitch is gonna know my name by the end of this. She's gonna feel sorry she ever cheated on me.

* * *

_**Sorry To Leave You Guys With That Cliffy ;) But Hey.. It Had To Be Done.! Lol Updates Soon.! Sooner Than U Guys Think.. These Ideas Are Randomly Popping Up And I Need To Type Them Out.. Lol (:**_


	4. Im Being Taken Over By The Fear

**Just A Little Note Lovies. The Song Does Not Match The Chapter At All. Just This One Line In The Chorus That I Thought Fit The Way I Wanted This Chapter To Go.![: And This Story Is Getting There.!Im Changing the Way This Is Going..So If Something Random As Hell Happens (like the last chpt. Lol)It Has A Point.!U Guys Might Hate Me For A Few Things.. Might Not.. Lol.**

**P.S. I Do **_Not_**Own the Southern Vamp Mysteries The Amazing Charlaine Harris Does.! Durr.![:.**

**(: lol R&R Pls.!**

**And Northwoman Girl.. You Are The Bee's Knees ;) **

**There Goes My Baby Chpt.4**

_When Do You Think It All Will Become Clear? Because I'm Being Taken Over By The Fear. _

_-Lily Allen_

_

* * *

_**SPOV**

I walk up the steps to my home on Hummingbird Road, and strip out of my fancy dress, heels, and stockings from Lafayette's on the way to the bathroom. I grab all of my necessities from my bedroom and head to the bathroom. As I duck my head under the shower spray, I realize that my brother Jason has not come to pick up his tool belt that he left over here. God, he's irritating. I'll just call him tomorrow morning. As I let the steam and hot water of the shower relax me I can't help but reminisce on my day with Eric. A huge grin cracks across my face just thinking about him.

"You look amazing Sookie," Eric said, as I rushed down the stairs nearly tripping over my own feet.

"Thank you, love. Shall we get going?" I reply, as I went to the closet to get my shawl.

"Ahh!" I screamed as I dropped my shawl to the floor, that beautiful bastard.

"You scared me Eric! Why did you walk up behind me like that?" I said, clutching my chest trying to catch my breath

Eric just chuckled in response bending over to get my forgotten shawl on the floor, and _Ohmysweetbabyjesus_ look at those buns. I quickly look up at Eric's face as he stands up, telling by the shit eating grin he was sporting I was obviously caught ogling the goods, and what delicious goodies they are.

"My intention was not to scare you lover, I promise." he said as he wrapped the shawl around me.

"Sookie" he whispers, fanning his breath across my neck giving me goosebumps.

"Yes?" Oh God, my voice sounds so high pitched like nails on a freaking chalkboard.

"Nothing love."

I grin, thinking about the way our evening started as I stepped out of the shower toweling myself off. As I'm getting myself ready for bed putting on my pink cotton shorts and navy blue tank top, I hear a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I scream as I'm bounding down the stairs to get the door. Who the hell knocks on someone's door at this ungodly hour? On the way to the door I lean over my couch to check the time on my cable my God, you kidding me?

I get to the door and look through the peep hole, it's Andy Bellfleur and Hoyt Fortenberry. Oh lord what did Jason do now?

"Heya fellas, come on in" I gesture with my hand as I opened the door. "What brings you guys over here at such an ungodly hour anyway" Silence. "Ok this is really starting to freak me out." I said looking from Hoyt to Andy. "Did something happen damnit! Just spit it out!"

"Jason's dead." Hoyt whispered.

"What?" I can't believe it this has to be some sort of joke.

"Jason's dead." Andy repeated in a firm voice.

"Explain." I demanded.

"His neighbors heard some screamin', ya know." Andy added awkwardly while looking everywhere else but at me. "It was out of the ordinary...um his neighbor, Cindy Widdock, was walking her little Shih Tzu dog, Jasper, when she heard the screamin'. She said she wasn't sure at first if it was just one of Jason's freaky sex games that he normally plays but she knew this was different." he says looking me in the eye.

"Jason was murdered Sookie, in cold blood. So was his date that we have identified as Crystal Morris, a girl from Hotshot who was living with Jason. Did you know her Sook?" He asks wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"No." This can't be happening. Jason was my only kin left he can't be dead. And that poor girl…

"Well Sookie." Andy spoke again interrupting my thoughts. "We didn't get too far in the investigation yet, but we had to come down here and tell you in person what happened to your brother. Hell we ain't too sure ourselves what happened to Jason. He wasn't my favorite of people, but that was a horrible way to die." He said looking at the floor.

"Sookie I don't get it." Hoyt spoke up. "Why would someone kill Jason? I just don't understand."

"Honestly, don't know, Hoyt."

"Well you don't seem too upset by this whole thing Sookie. Where were you tonight?" Andy says leaning forward in my Gran's favorite chair.

"Don't you dare come into my home, sitting in my fucking Gran's chair, saying I didn't give a damn about my brother!" I screamed as I shot up out of my seat. I ran to the door and flung it open. "Now both of you redneck son of a bitches get of my house! And don't come back till ya learn some damn manners!" I screamed as they went out the door and I slammed it behind them.

Oh my God, my brothers dead, I thought as leaned against the door sliding down it. The salty tears I've been holding in welled up my eyes and spilled down my cheeks. I don't know what to do. I can't take this. First, my parents, Gran, and now Jason? What the fuck is next for me. I can't take this I don't know what to do. I balled up my fists and pounded them on the hardwood floor until my knuckles bled.

"Eric where the fuck are you!" I screamed

"I need you." I sobbed.

I got up off the hardwood floor and walked into the kitchen to get something to clean my hands and the floor. Gran wouldn't want it this way. I couldn't stop my tears as I scrubbed up the blood. I couldn't even see the fucking blood stain anymore, my vision was so blurry. I had to call Eric. I need him. I dropped the brush mid scrub and went to my purse looking for my cell phone. I emptied all of its contents until I found my phone. I pressed 1 on the special to call Eric. If he didn't answer I was going to go bat shit.

"Hello." I heard Eric's sleepy voice answer the phone.

"Eric it's Sookie" My broken voice spoke, "Jason's dead."

* * *

**Oh shizzle dizzle.I Know What Your Thinking.. 'No This Bitch Did Not Just Kill Off Jason Stackhouse?' Well Guess What …. I Did.! Lol [: And Eric Is Still Trying To Prove His Love BTW.. I Didn't Completlehh Scrap That Idea… And I Think The Song 'Fear' By Lily Allen Fit It Well.. Mainly The Chorus Anyway..lol No Need 2 Fear..More Eric Next Chpt ;)**

**Read,Review,Love Mee It Inspires My Writing..And Tickles My Fancy**

**And Remember Reviews Are Like Chocolate.. MMM... Delicious Num Nums 3 lol**

**..Till Next Chapter Loviess Which Is In The Works Btw ;) **

**~LaShonda(:**


	5. Your Words Still Serenade Me

**Hello Lovies.![: Im Back Again For Chpt 5.. I Hope You Enjoy.. See You At The Bottom.. **

**p.s A Special Thanks Goes Out To My Lovely Beta Northwoman And The Links Too _ALL_Of The Songs I Use Are On Mah Page...**

**..You May Read On Now lol**

_Your Words Still Serenade Me,_

_Your Lullaby's Won't Let Me Sleep_

_I've Never Heard Such A Haunting Melody_

_Oh, Its Killing Me_

_You Know I Can Barely Breathe_

_**Shinedown - The Crow & The Butterfly**_

**There Goes My Baby Chpt.5 pt.1**

**

* * *

****EPOV**

I have to get to my heart. She needs me I thought as scrambled around my bedroom trying to find a pair of pants to wear. I raced down the stairs tripping over my own feet. I snatched open the front door running down my drive way to my red Corvette .I slid into my car, searching my pockets for my keys, realizing they were still on the kitchen table. Shit. I quickly rushed into my house grabbing my keys, not even bothering to lock the door, before I got into my car and bolted out of my driveway.

"I'm coming love." I whispered to myself as I sped through the streets of Shreveport.

**SPOV**

They say the idle mind is the devil's playground. But I can't help thinking this way. After all, who is sane after finding out someone they love has just been murdered in cold blood. For the second time this year, I wish I could find who did this. I would beat them within an inch of their life and then stab the rest of the life out of them. I can feel my blood starting to boil; I need to calm down. I try to take soothing breaths to calm myself. Gran wouldn't have me thinkin' ill of no one.

I look around the living room and my eyes rest on Jason's tool belt. My eyes well up with tears. I get up from my sitting position on the floor and walk over to the coffee table that's holding his tool belt. With shaky fingers I pick up his tool belt and hold it to my chest. My unshed tears spill over. My breathing comes in short gasps. I turn and walk up the stairs to Jason's old room.

I reach his door. My fingers hesitate on the doorknob. I twist the doorknob and let myself in. I look around and the endless tears don't stop cascading down my face. I see Jason's favorite teddy bear, Cuddle Bear. Of course Jason wouldn't bring it with him when he moved out. Because according to Jason "Why cuddle a teddy bear when you can have a warm blooded woman?". A laugh escapes me. My smile fades as I realize I will never hear his voice again. I grab cuddle bear and I walk over to Jason's clock radio. I turn it on to get some music that will calm me.

My breath catches in my throat when I realize what song is playing. It's our song. Me and Jason's song. I turn up the radio and walk over to Jason's bed and lay down on the comforter. Tears fall down my face as I softly sing along with the song.

_I painted your room at midnight_

_So I'd know yesterday was over_

_I put all your books on the top shelf,_

_Even the one with four leaf clover_

_Man, I'm getting older_

_I took all your pictures off the wall _

_And wrapped Them in a news paper blanket_

_I haven't slept in what seems like a century, and now I can barely breathe_

_Just like a crow chasing the butterfly_

_Dandelions lost in the summer sky_

_When you and I were getting high as outer space,_

_I never thought you'd slip away_

_I guess I was just a little too late_

_Your words still serenade me,_

_Your lullaby's won't let me sleep_

_I've never heard such a haunting melody_

_Oh, it's killing me_

_You know I can barely breathe_

_Just like a crow chasing the butterfly_

_Dandelions lost in the summer sky_

_When you and I were getting high as outer space,_

_I never thought you'd slip away_

_I guess I was just a little too late_

_Just like a crow chasing the butterfly_

_Dandelions lost in the summer sky_

_When you and I were getting high as outer space,_

_I never thought you'd slip away -_

_Like a crow chasing the butterfly_

_Dandelions lost in the summer sky_

_When you and I were getting high as outer space,_

_I never thought you'd slip away_

_I guess I was just a little too late_

_Just a little too late_

The radio shut off and I looked up to see Eric with his hand on the radio.

"Lover." he said as he walked over to the bed and lay behind me. I just leaned into his touch and let my exhaustion take me.

"_Sookie, Wake up Sookie"I heard an all too familiar voice whisper to me._

"_Jason?" I croaked as I looked up to see my brother standing above me._

"_Yea, who else did you think it would be Sook? You look like you done seen a ghost" He replied starting deeply into my eyes._

_All I could do is stare back at him. He broke the silence by grabbing my arm and yanking me out of his bed._

"_C'mon lazy bones get your butt outta bed! I have something amazing to show ya, Sook" he said rushing towards the door._

_He opened the door to his room and all I could do is stare in awe. Somehow the upstairs to my house had turned into some sort of.._

"_Paradise" Jason whispered breaking me from my thoughts. He pulled me into his paradise. It was covered in flowers .Gardenias, Freesias any flower I could think of lining an endless path of grass. There was a flock of sparrows flying overhead. I couldn't help thinking of the old song 'His eye is on the sparrow'._

_I walked deeper and deeper into this paradise. This place was something like Alice in Wonderland, with the exotic flowers and beautiful colors. I was waiting for the Cheshire_

_Cat to appear, any moment now. I finally came to the end of the path which led to a small pond. I stopped to wash my face. Then I noticed that there was a bucket sitting next to the pond by my feet._

"_Sookie! Can you hand me that bucket my your feet sweetheart?" I whipped my head around to see my Gran standing before me in all her glory. No It couldn't be. She was standing under the biggest lemon tree that I have ever seen. My mouth hung open in awe._

"_Girl don't stand there catchin' flies! Hand me that bucket!" Her screaming snapped me out of my admiration of the lemon tree. I mean seriously what's wrong with you Sookie. You have your dead Gran here and all you can do is stare and a tree. I grabbed the bucket and ran to Gran to hand her the bucket._

"_It's about time you got here Sook. I was lookin' for ya" Jason said as he slapped my back._

"_Now Jason leave that girl alone and help me get some of these lemons! I'm gonna make the best lemonade Bon Temps has ever tasted!" Gran replied with a grin._

_Gran stood on the stool to pick some of the lemons. As her fingertips grazed a lemon it disappeared. She was grabbing for lemons until the entire tree disappeared. Then she whipped her head around and looked at me._

"_This is your fault Sookie Susanna Stackhouse!" She fumed_

_My eyes bugged out at her sudden out lash. "I ..It's not my fault Gran!"_

"_Yes it is!" she screamed hopping down off the stool._

"_It's your fault the lemons are gone. It's your fault I was killed. It's your fault Jason's dead!" she hissed. All I could do is stare at her. Her eyes turned black as coal and she stalked towards me._

"_Why did you let it happen, Sookie?" She whimpered. She and Jason both came towards me._

"_Why?" Jason and Gran said in unison Jason's eyes the same onyx color as Gran's. Gran began to cry bloody tears._

"_Gran..Your face. You're crying blood" I whispered._

"_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you" She chanted over and over turning her back to me._

"_Just leave our paradise Sookie. We were happier when you weren't here" Jason said staring me down._

"_Just go home Sookie. Don't come back"_

_I slowly backed away from them and turned on my heels and ran as fast as I could back home. I ran and I ran. Until I finally could see the cracked open door to Jason's room. I ran and ran but the door seemed to be getting farther away from me. I can't escape this place. Angry tears began to cascade down my face. I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have come. I began repeating it to myself._

"Sookie! Wake up Lover! It's just a dream" I woke up to Eric hovering above me, with his hand on my shoulder and a concerned look on his face.

"Eric." I whimpered as I threw myself in his arms.

"It's just a dream Lover, just a dream. Nothing can hurt you now." he whispered as he rubbed my back in tight circles. _"_Do you wish to talk about it?"

"Maybe later Eric, just not now."

"I made dinner." he added

"Dinner?" I shrieked

"What time is it? I have to go to work." I replied launching myself out of bed and rushing to my room to get my uniform.

"Sookie slow down. Sookie slow down!" Eric repeated with authority.

I stopped with one arm in my Merlotte's uniform shirt. "What Eric?"

"Your boss called, he heard about Jason. He said that you could have as much time out as you need."

Great. Without work how else am I going to keep my mind from drifting back to that dream..

"Sookie" Eric whispered. "Talk to me." he said walking over to me and wrapping me in his embrace. "I love you Sookie, I'm always going to be here for you sweetheart. No matter what" he cooed.

"Eric I.." love you too. Just say it!

"You what?"

I hesitated. "Thought you left me."

Eric smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Lover, as long as you will have me I will never leave you."

I smiled kissing him on the lips. Who doesn't deserve Eric Northman? Me.

"Well."

"Dinner time." he said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder and bounding down the stairs. I couldn't help but laugh at his antics. He always knew how to make me laugh. I was starting to feel better already. Well not quite but I'm on the level of "I feel like shit" instead of the "I am Shit" I was on a minute ago. Oh well. Eric slapped me on my bottom and sat me down at the dinner table.

"Dinner is Serv.."He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Well who the hell is that? I swear on everything if that's Andy Bellfleur I'm going to shit bricks.

* * *

**Why Hello There.! Nice Too See Your B-E-A-UTIFULL Face Again.. Lol I Know I Said I Would Be Using The Song 'There Goes My Baby' A lot.. But Im Just Going To Put It Where I Think It Should Go.. And The 'Crow & The Butterfly' Is A Beautiful Song.. Listeennn To Eeeett.! Ha I love saying "Shit Bricks" sorry about the weird dream up there.. Lol its pushing Sookie Into Erics Arms.! Lol ANYWAYYSSS….**

**And Before You Guys Beat Me For Killing Off Jason.. It Had To Happen For The Sake Of My Story.. And I PROMISE Things Will Get Better.. It Just Gets Really Sucky Before It Gets Better..**

**And oh yea.. There are 2 parts to this chpt I promise everything wont always get interrupted w/a knock the door.. This chpt just would have been too long if I didn't cut if off here it would have went on and on..**

**And PLEASE Pretty Pleaseee Leave Me A Review.. Reviews Are Yummy.. Like Eric Northman ;)**

**~Till Next Time Loviess.! ;) ~**


End file.
